


I need to know you are safe

by Natsumasuda



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Kamui does not have canon appearance, M/M, Oral, kamui is a cooler name than corrin, lots of sex in later chapters, tbh my attempt at f!kamui/camilla because i need more of this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumasuda/pseuds/Natsumasuda
Summary: Kamui has changed a lot after choosing her path and fighting Anankos. She lost so much and yet created many bonds. Kamui is lost in her own thoughts. Camilla as her older sister is always willing to help but, will just being her sister be good enough, or will that line crumble as well? Kamui is an alcoholic and Camilla is afraid. Post:Revelations, a couple months after the fall of Anankos. Notes at End.





	1. Remembering the good times

 

It was growing dark outside her office and Kamui was exhausted from all the paperwork she let pile up back in the Astral plane. It was her fault for letting time pass while she was spending time in her new found kingdom in Valla. Valla was a strange place, different as expected, but Kamui never actually expressed interest in anything that wasn’t a book. The world she was crowned to was very foreign and at first gifted her with weeks of restless nights. After everything that happened she didn’t really feel she deserved such a huge kingdom, especially on her own. She was not looking to share a life with anyone after the battles she’d fought, the idea of losing the one she loved would be too much on the young queen. After weeks of getting used to, she grew obsessed with the palace, her subjects, (as a kind way of calling the undead) were respectably quiet, tended to her every whim without her ever asking for a thing and they hardly spoke besides asking for attention or permission on small tasks. She felt as if she were back in that tower, the tower that she forced herself to call home, _The Northern fortress_. But it was her own choice to stay in that kingdom instead of fighting for her place instead of not being worthy enough to share company with father. **_Father_**. Even after all they’ve fought and lost, she couldn’t mentally process the fact that she still unconsciously called him father. Yet he provided her with a home, servants, and the grandest family she could have ever ask for, she always never went against him because of that, she believed it was her duty to always be the obedient daughter he wanted, she wanted his attention, his love, all he ever gave her was a push back and an extra command for training, she was not worthy for him, nor the family, and she had to work for it. Kamui didn’t even deserve footwear, he made it very clear that she would earn her right to be like everyone else when she was strong enough. Oh, how dense she was, a teenager always striving for her father’s affection and in the end getting the heel of the boot.  
  
It has only been 2 months after the fall of Anankos, fighting alongside her friends and family gave her purpose and value, she never felt superior to anyone, but the nagging guilt of being a proper leader always flew around her mind—even now. Even after everything, she would stay up and remember all the faces of the fallen, the enemies she’d slain and the blood that she watched spray, even so, her friends followed and that made her push forward, for that last fight. Anankos, the man that devised everything, without Azura’s help she wouldn’t have known what to do, she was so happy her cousin was ready to make change happen. **_Cousin_.** Up until 3 months ago, she was completely enamored by the Vallite songstress, she even planned her confession and how she’d make her life with Azura, but, what stopped her was the blood, not the ones she’d caused no, the blood they shared in their veins. She wanted a real family and Azura was the byproduct of that, she lusted after the azure haired woman and wanted to see another side of Azura no one else would. But, being cousins caused Kamui to halt, she wanted to know about her mother and where she came from and believed Azura knew, she knew they were blood-related and she didn’t say anything because of the curse. Eventually, Kamui braved it out and confessed to Azura, but she made it clear that now, more than ever, she wanted Azura to be her family, and that after time the feelings would leave, the older woman complied.

* * *

  
It was a beautiful spring afternoon, it was a bit after Kamui and Azura’s afternoon tea in Kamui’s quarters, the Dragon Queen knew it was time, she needed to get those words out before she regretted it and nothing was going to stop this. Sweat started to form around her palms and her throat grew dry, it was a lot easier in her thoughts than honestly saying it. Wind blew in the room, cherry blossoms gave the room a sweet like aroma, Camilla. She shut her eyes and breathed in, her older sister would have to wait, even if her heart started to beat rapidly at the thought of her beautiful purple curls, her pouty, gorgeous lips, _**o** **h how I’d love to lick her other li—**_

_“Kamui? Are you feeling unwell? Your cheeks are beginning to flush.”_  
Her heart began to palpitate again, she was caught in her trance and now she wasn’t sure if her sweating and quick paced pulse was over her fantasy or Azura’s beautiful amber eyes staring at her with concern. Kamui breathed in once more, it’s time.

_“Azura, I want to inform you of something very important, something that I must tell you no matter how you may hate me for it.”_  
The songstress stared for a moment and scowled, _“Hate? I could never grow to hate you Kamui, you are far too noble and kind to me for that. However…”_ The older woman chuckled, _“You may be a bit childish at times, and may also be stubborn when others wanted to help. But, you are also human Kamui, a dragon hybrid at best,”_ She smiled and chuckled while playing with Kamui’s ear, it was a habit that both calmed Kamui down during her nightmare sweats and soothed Azura when she needed to have a breather, from constant stares and small arguments with Takumi.  
It made the Dragon queen melt every single time, but now she knew that this sensation would die now. As dramatic as it may sound the Vallite Queen knew what would happen if she didn’t act on her actions today.

Far too much time contemplating and several migraines were given because of her current situation. Kamui was no tactician, but she strived to at least earn the strategic abilities for battle and for all kinds of basic break down on situations such as the one she was currently facing. This was not Anankos she was fighting, in fact, there was no true threat, but that did not stop Kamui from worrying. Not one bit. She began to sweat once more; her armor was not helping at all and the songstress’ smile made it even harder.

_“Azura, after_ all _this time I have shared with you, I’ve enjoyed my time with you, our little adventures and arguments have made me grow...”_  
The older woman gave a puzzled look, _“Grow? Grow wiser?”_  
She sighed, Azura may be wise and smart but, she was also very dense at times.

_“Grow as in I have grown strong feelings for you Azura, with everything that we have experienced together. In fact, I am very positive that I am in love with you.”_

**Silence**.

Kamui tried to regain composure and locked eyes with the older woman, _“I understand marrying or courting blood is not an issue here, but what I want to let you know is that…I’ve always wanted to meet a person that is blood-related to me, not someone that stole me and molded me into family, or family that I was raised with at first. I’m happy with my current family but, I also wanted a formal and canonical relationship. I wanted to have my family as a separate part of my life, and the feelings I had for you were destroyed when I learned about your origin. Well, our origin.”_ She sighed once again, “ _You knew about us being family, didn’t you?”_  
Azura was pensively lost in her thoughts, it began to frighten Kamui, sweat began to dry and her skin was beginning to pale. **_I can’t lose Azura. She’s my only family and my friend, she’s all I have left of my mother._ ** Her mental brooding was interrupted by Azura staring at the younger woman intently, if Kamui didn’t care for blood she would’ve kissed her eyelids repeatedly, she was just so beautiful it was breathtaking.

_“Kamui. You have romantic feelings for me?”_

_“I do. But I do not want to purs— “_

It was Kamui’s turn once again to be caught off guard, the friend that she made at the beginning of her journey, the woman she grew to love and could always confide in, was crying. Her amber eyes followed Kamui’s anxious stare and proceeded to grab a napkin from the Dragon Queen’s table. Slowly dabbing at her tears and regaining composure, after a minute or so, her eyes became puffy and pinkish, it broke the younger woman’s heart, Azura never let her gaze falter, _“I love you too, Kamui. I have loved you ever since that day you sat next to me by the river, how friendly you were with our afternoon picnics, you were so grounded about our conflict with Nohr and Hoshido and how very patient you were with my secrecy with Valla. I loved it all.”_

The older woman paused and felt her cheeks heat up and started to fiddle with the hem of her dress. She said more than she should have. _“I still love you, however, I could not say anything, the guilt would have killed me, and my time here has not ended. I respected your authority and gave distance in our relationship, you were the leader for finding peace and I was your follower. However, us being cousins was not_ _in my knowledge, I did not know your mother was my aunt, she probably knew about the curse as well and kept it from me, I was as surprised as you were that night.”_

_“Azu— “_

Azura closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, _“I have not finished. Yes, I do have feelings for you, but I also craved the same desires you have had since you were young. I also wanted a family, I wanted something that was mine, my own blood.”_ The room grew very hot, the wind had stopped blowing for Gods known how long. Kamui did not expect everything to be out on the table, Azura was so reserved, yet the younger woman never expected the older woman to harbor childish wishes such as her own.  
It felt like it was becoming too much. They were both willing to drop these feelings once the other said what the latter had to hear. It was mature in its own way but Kamui grew terrified. She wasn’t sure if what she was doing was fair, they both shared mutual romantic feelings for each other, but because they’ve craved real family in secrecy; meeting real blood gives them the opportunity to share affection and respect as siblings, like family. But why did it hurt so much?

Kamui realized that once again she would have to choose a path, it was ironically funny in a way, she mentally chuckled, Azura was the one who stood by her side when she chose every path that came her way. She had her family and allies that eventually dropped their own beliefs and believed her but, Azura was watching her back from the start, Nohr and Hoshido be damned. **_And she will be here when I decide my fate. No—When we both decide our fate._** The raven-haired woman felt her eyes sting, and smiled, _“My sweet cousin, will you be so kind as to remain as my kin until my last dying breath?”_

The wind blew in with a strong force, their afternoon tea and biscuits grew cold and were long forgotten. Both women stared at each other, cherry blossoms suffocated the room with its saccharine aroma. After this meeting, both Vallite women would lose their love and would eventually gain a new form of love, in their case, a blood-sealed love. The azure haired woman smiled, her tears never stopped flowing.

_“Of course, my dear cousin, until fate tears us apart.”_

* * *

  
That was a month ago, Kamui was happy on how they both managed their new found relationship. She would never admit this to anyone, but she finally had a family, no matter how many times the Vallite Queen would say it, it still made her stomach flip. It sounded childish, but she would have to grow accustomed to it, Azura was her cousin and they would have to work together to make their blood flow.

_That means having offspring, creating an heir. Having intercourse with a man._

She shuddered. She could imagine it, but small kisses with a stable boy when she was 14 was one thing but, going past clumsy kisses horribly terrified her. King Garon did not enforce her to intermingle with any men besides her siblings or loyal butler Jakob but, becoming a strong soldier for the future of Nohr was always her top priority. However, that did not slow her small stares when Felicia would drop something and hurriedly tried to fix the mess or when Flora was kindly folding and drying her clothes on a clothing line outside. She knew what her preferences were, accepting them was something completely different. Whenever Camilla practically dragged her to their bathing quarters, Kamui always caught herself staring at her older sister undressing, admiration was one thing but, Camilla would always give her a sultry smile and would eventually comment on how much the younger woman reflected off the image of a hungry wolf. Kamui had a type, it was older women she knew she could not have, which in her perspective was every woman she has met in her experience as the former leader of nullifying the war between Nohr and Hoshido and now as the Vallite Queen. Azura was the only woman that voluntarily stepped into her heart but, that would not be an issue anymore, her mind was made. **_I have eyes set on another woman. As twisted and fucked up as it may seem to other people, it’ll be easier to stomach. Yet, why am I always so squeamish about love? Why can’t I just use pure carnal desire to wool over my eyes?_ ** She sighed, “Ugh, there’s no point in wallowing over my non-existent sex life, I’ll just focus on these irrelevant documents…starting with this plea of alliance.” The night was passed by signing and proofreading contracts that were to be sent out first thing in the morning, the Vallite queen felt a headache start to swim in her skull.  
After 3 hours of constantly sweating through organizing important documents and setting aside unsuitable offers and constant marriage proposals from neighboring nations, Kamui felt it was time for a drink. She retrieved the flask that Shura gave her not too long ago. The rogue adventurer always had a strange demeanor in front of others, **_he tends to brush everyone off as irrelevant to his duty._** The battle they fought together was long over but, that didn’t mean there weren’t any battles waiting up for them soon. Even so, the younger woman bonded with the older man, they’d often trade tales of their youth and would constantly shoot flattering remarks on each other’s attire, it made for a good laugh for the night.

* * *

  
Drinking together happened unexpectedly, however. Kamui strongly shared her low self-esteem characteristic with Shura. After losing her mother, and her role as Garon’s daughter who would protect Castle Krakenburg, would always keep her up at night. She would often have those slow, long days. Days would feel like months, her appearance would sting, the scars she had received over time would burn at her skin, her eyes would water and the Dragon stone Azura gifted her would burn at her chest. She would feel low, puffy eyes would look up at the mirror and would identify herself as the monster who murdered her mother, murdered Izana, and wasn’t smart enough to save Scarlet. Disgust and nausea would wash over the young woman, she did not feel worthy in having so many women confide in her, she lusted over them and the idea of them finding out mortified Kamui.

Kamui realized there was a need for alcohol, she would always watch Gunter down a whole flask every night back in the Northern Fortress, the gruff _“Ah!”_ Gunter would moan while responsibly keeping watch of her tower out in the beautiful moonlight. The stress was unbearable at times it seemed, and drinking your sorrows away probably did the trick. In war, sometimes numbing yourself could bring out a tremendous advantage clashing against enemies, holding back could be like the broken glass cups you’d slam without a second thought. Yes, drinking would be good. If she really wanted to drink and drown her problems she’d have to set up a good example for her soldiers. The Mess hall was open all morning and was always booming with soldiers and herself lining up to taste Peri’s fantastic cooking. Yet it also transforms into a pub after the sun begins to set and once the stars become visible. So, she decided to work her day away and wait for the darkness to wash over the castle. Fussing over image was always an issue she’d never be able to overcome, and eventually came up with the conclusion that she’d be clothed in her Nohrian armor with forced pride, fix her bangs and brushed her short hair a little to look the part of being the one with authority (even if it was to be in a loud, rowdy environment).  
The walk to the Mess hall was very quiet, it appeared her allies were either asleep at this hour or enjoying the night in the Mess hall, she grew anxious over the thought of everyone calling her a “Drunky,” it seemed unlikely but, the anxiety covered her and protected her from the moonlight. The Mess hall had light and singing coming out of it, it intrigued the younger woman and made her lose sense of composure when she was knocked down by a shaded figure.  
_“WATCH WHERE YOUR STEPPING BUB,”_ spat the figure. Kamui regained her footing and grabbed the man by the collar, she didn’t need to squint tonight.  
Being part dragon had its perks in situations like this, she gave off her signature death glare and tried to sound as violent as possible,

_“WHY DON’T YOU LEARN SOME MANNERS FIRST, FRIEND. DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHO YOU ARE DISRESPECTING?!”_ She knew it was Shura, she just wanted to scare the man into being less violent and a bit more well-mannered.  
The older man began to pale and was about to stammer an apology, however, the younger woman beat him to it, breathed in and smiled, _“It’s fine my friend, why don’t you invite me for a drink and we can laugh about this silly situation. How about it?”_ She noticed him tense up and grabbed him by his gloved hand, _“I will not take no for an answer!”_ He grumbled obscenities under his breath and that made her laugh even more.  
The Mess hall wasn’t so different at night, in fact, it was completely identical besides the women dancing in tables and men enjoying their drinks while hollering at their own entertainment. She spotted a table in the far right, big enough for 3 more people to join them. She tried her best not to focus on the gorgeous women singing and gyrating their hips in a slow, alluring manner while she walked passed them with an amused Shura behind. **_WAIT. Is he smiling?! He’s aware of my embarrassment. What a complete jerk!_ ** She ignored him and kept walking to their table. However, before they got there Shura pulled her by the arm and sat her down with him on a nearby table, the chairs were worn and it was a bit cozier with both sitting next to each other and a perfect view of the show. **_He was definitely aware._**

Before she could say anything to make him as equally embarrassed as herself, she felt something moving on the table and was surprised to see a frothing beer mug and a plate of food gently placed in front of her. The plate of food was served with a huge steak, rice and vegetables, a baked potato and a lemon wedge, it appeared recently made with the steam coming from it, and smelled ravishing, the younger woman wondered if Peri also manded the night shift as well. Kamui looked up and noticed it was given by one of the women dancing, she had an adorable smile and it looked to be that she was also a waitress. The waitress was beautiful, her long sleek raven colored hair shined with the contrast of her alluring emerald eyes, if Kamui didn’t have Shura sitting next to her, she would have kindly asked to share the evening with the older woman instead of a meal. Instead, she mentally kicked herself and kindly thanked the waitress. The older woman giggled and bowed to peer over the younger woman’s ear,

_“The next dance will be for you, my Lady.”_ After that, Kamui felt her ears heat up and that made the waitress chuckle and walk off with an extra sway of her hips, the dragon girl felt her whole body heat up from embarrassment.  
Shura nudged her right elbow. “ _Aren’t ya gonna ask her who it came from?”_ He wasn’t wrong but, Kamui was so enamored and dumbfounded by the gorgeous woman that she forgot about her morals.  
The older man rolled his eyes, pushed his chair in and appeared to be walking towards the waitress that attended her. He caught up to her and nudged his head towards the younger woman and began to converse with the waitress. The older woman began to blush and spoke up to the older man in a hushed manner, Shura whispered in her ear and the woman made eye contact with the younger woman. Kamui was curious onto what they were conversing about but, before she could think of anything else, the older woman disappeared into the kitchen and immediately walked right out with 2 more beer mugs. Shura was walking behind her with a **_shitty_** smirk that was intended for Kamui. **_What did he tell her?!_**  
Once again interrupted from her thoughts, the older woman appeared again, with a pink blush complementing her cheeks and ears and laid the drinks on the table. Shura sat down and started drinking his mug and made the younger woman drink hers. The froth made it taste manageable but after a couple sips, the taste became addicting. She became used to the drink and was about to finish it when Shura pushed the other mug towards her to drink instead. Kamui began to stare at the older woman’s eyes again and began to admire the waitress’s physique, she was a bit taller than Kamui with heels making her look devilishly sexy. Her hips were so wide and her thighs were so thick, the younger woman began to feel hot once more. The older woman caught notice of her staring and began to blush in a stronger manner, she gave off a shy smile and grabbed Kamui by the hand, _“May I take a seat with you, my Lady? It would be an honor to watch you enjoy yourself tonight.”_ Kamui nodded and let the woman sit on her lap.

**_WAIT. WHY IS SHE SITTING ON MY LAP?!_** Heat was spreading once again, and the older woman gave the mug to the younger woman to drink. The waitress pushed her rump up against Kamui’s breeches and fed the drink to her with a shy smile. The dragon looked for Shura beside her and he was gone, **_DID HE PLAN THIS?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!_ ** She downed the drink and was gifted with a kiss on the cheeks and a roll of the older woman’s hips, Kamui felt over the edge. She felt heat reach down between her thighs, and carnal desire began to arise. An older man who she presumed oversaw the bar, handed another mug to the older woman and walked away, Kamui looked at the mug and then at the waitress and was faced with a more confident grin, _“My Lady, you must eat the dinner that I have prepared for you tonight before it begins to cold.”_ Kamui nodded her head and began to slowly eat the warm meal that was faced in front of her, once she was finished with her meal, the older woman rolled her hips again and began to kiss the younger woman’s neck. _“Please…Drink some more My Lady…”_ Kamui was once again given another mug, she took in a couple sips, placed the mug down and started to bite the older woman’s neck, she was rewarded with some delicious soft groans.

Kamui felt everything spinning and wanted nothing more than to _take_ the waitress on her lap. To make her beg for more and to watch her writhe under her. She felt the woman grind against her again and then she lost it, she was about to kiss the woman when she felt a tug on her collar. She groaned and looked up to challenge whoever ruined her mood with the gorgeous maiden; it was Shura. He nudged his head to the woman and paid her some coins and she clumsily gave them back to him, looked at the younger woman and then sternly at the older man, _“I do not require payment_ _,_ _my good sir.”_ She kissed the younger woman’s forehead, _“Spending time with my hero, Lady Kamui herself is more than enough compensation.”_ She slowly slid off of Kamui’s lap and kissed the younger woman’s left cheek, “I hope I’ll see you again My Lady!” and with that, she walked off to continue serving her customers. The younger woman touched her left cheek and stared off in a daze. Kamui asked the bartender for another mug but was pulled out by her older friend.

She felt sluggish so she allowed him to pull her out of the Mess hall, her head was beginning to spin and she felt warmth spread around her body. The Mess hall was practically deserted when they stepped out and the night began to chill over, it felt good to feel the breeze on her cheeks and the wind blowing through her hair, she needed the fresh air and she was quite startled on how quiet it was at night. Kamui heard a snicker and then cackling pursued, she slowly turned and realized it was Shura laughing. She punched his left arm and that just ignited the fire which made him laugh even more. He grabbed her hand and slowly walked her over to a nearby tree stump, gently sat her down while he sat behind her with his back on hers. The moon was shining so bright and the stars also began to shine with a blur tint on them, she realized she was under the effects of alcohol and chuckled, the warmth began to make her mind flow at ease. Kamui heard shuffling from his end and liquid pouring, she hoped it wasn’t what she imagined it was. Before she could ask, Shura slowly stood up and walked over to her side. He was holding two flasks, one was worn down and had several bumps and scratches. Yet, the other one shone a bright metallic red, it appeared new and unused at all. He caught her gaze and blushed, _“Hey, don’t get any wrong ideas, I just wanted to buy a new flask, so while you were eatin’ up I asked the chick over there to keep an eye on ya’. And they didn’t have any I preferred so…I bought the_ mos _’ nicest one they got and regretted it when I came back to the table. So…uh…instead of throwin’ it out…I’m gonna give it to ya’ instead. It’s not like I thought of ya’ as a friend or nothin’, it’s just better than throwing away my money.”_ Kamui felt her heart soar, grabbed the flask, gently screwed open the cap and drank the liquid that was inside of it. The smell caught her nose immediately, no froth, and smelled like rubbing alcohol that Felicia uses on Kamui’s wounds here and there. It tasted a lot stronger than the ale she had earlier but, it brought warmth into her throat and calmed her down even more, she noticeably liked it.

She patted the older man's back and scooted over so they could both sit side by side, _“Thanks. Shura, I’m really glad…we’re best friends now.”_ She looked up at her older friend who was already focusing on his drink and she leaned onto his shoulder, _“…’s nothin’ to worry about…friend. Thank you for the gift, let's enjoy the night and our_ drunky _friendship.”_ Kamui swore she heard Shura sniffle but, when she looked up he was facing the moon. She let the night whisk her to sleep, Shura wouldn’t mind her falling asleep, she smiled softly at the thought of that and fell asleep.  
Shura looked down and softly chuckled to himself,

_“…You’re welcome…my friend…”_

* * *

  
That was such a long time ago and yet it always made Kamui smile. She pulled out the red flask’s cap and pulled out the bottle Niles gave her as a gift a month ago, it was the same drink Shura poured her that night, and she felt like she might need the pick me up. Kamui grabbed a cork and unplugged the jug of alcohol, she took a sip straight from the jug and smiled, she may have let Shura influence her a bit too much. The Vallite queen then proceeded to pour in the liquid into her flask until full, downed the flask in one go and decided to fill it up once more, while storing the jug back in hiding. Kamui was not open about her drinking, the only person besides Shura knowing was Niles, he joins them on their drinking days every once in a while, with an interesting tale about his misadventures with Leo and just enjoying the silence of the night and the beauty of the moon. Once again, she takes a sip of her flask and decides to walk up to look at the moon. She was happy with what their victory created, peace and tranquility. The lives that were lost did not die in vain and will hopefully be proud of what overcame such dark times. Once she finished her flask, she felt another wave of craving alcohol, she knew she had become an alcoholic, she knew it was a nasty habit but, it made her have the kindest friends she could ever ask for, and helped her relax enough to finally catch slumber, the idea of letting her pain slip away and just being able to think with no strain was what got her hooked onto it. So, she proceeded to fill it up once more, her head felt fuzzy and she always marveled on how quickly she was prone to relaxation with it, maybe it was because her friend gave it to her and it pushed a bit more. Before she finished her flask, because she was lost in her thoughts and completely unaware of her surroundings, looked at her door and realized her older sister Camilla was staring at her. Camilla was wearing her lavender silk gown and slip on slippers, she appeared sheet white as if she were subjected to a ghost, it was probably from Kamui not answering the door. She downed the flask and put it on her desk. Sweat began to perspire on her back, and the way Camilla’s hurt eyes followed the flask and gazed at the younger woman’s eyes made her feel mortified.

“Kamui, darling. We need to talk…sweetie, look at me, follow me to my quarters, can you walk?”


	2. Camilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla stumbles into Kamui's quarters. A buzzed kamui is caught by surprise, Camilla wants to talk. What happened after Kamui fell asleep with Shura?? Camilla is also lost in her own thoughts.
> 
> My headcanon is that Kamui's taller than Camilla, as in Camilla being 5''7 and Kamui being 5''9.  
> Since the kamui i'm writing about does not have the canon appearance, i have a link to my tumblr showing a brief image of her:
> 
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/1a48def38526663624f0f8aba3bbc3a2/tumblr_ojyjvrJAti1r9cz74o1_400.png
> 
> My tumblr is fainted-zoroark, i know, i know, it's suuuuuuper original.

It had been a long and tedious day for the Nohrian princess. Working on the construction of Ft. Kamui into an actual Kingdom had taken weeks, what with the grand help of Lilith and Kamui’s soldiers, it would’ve taken months. Without Lilith’s magical ability to lift supplies and heavy boulders, soldiers bringing and crafting building materials, and mages helping Lillie move and place finished products of buildings and shops, everything would have been a disaster. Camilla had gladly taken the task to become Kamui’s eyes. Writing down the progress of the construction process, negotiations dealing with outside nations who politely and occasionally rudely desired an alliance or partnership. She was also selected as a representative of the astral plane and Valla, such as, the face of both lands if Kamui was not present or as in second command with the Vallite queen’s presence.

 

However, all Camilla cared about was that her darling younger sister considered her important and reliable enough for such an honorable role. Kamui had been locked up in her office for 2 days now, and has not been seen leaving her quarters, it worried the lilac haired woman terribly. Kamui the new standing Queen of Valla, has also worked with her subjects back in Valla to reconstruct it to its formal glory. Camilla was always so proud of her younger sister, even after she knew they weren’t connected by blood, she always wanted to protect the younger woman, but to no avail, Kamui protected Camilla instead, and all of Nohr and Hoshido as well, but that didn’t matter to the Nohrian Heiress. No, all that mattered was that Kamui was well rested, strong, and happy.

 

Camilla just wanted to see Kamui succeed, grow strong and independent, yet always open for a cuddle session. She loved Kamui more than anything or anyone in the world and even if the younger woman grew stronger, Camilla will always be willing to throw her life away and others for the happiness of the younger woman. However, Kamui’s absence had been irking the princess, creating delusions on the younger woman’s demise in such a small, compact room. If it weren’t for Lord Ryoma and her dear brother Xander, kindly reminding her that what Kamui had become was with her own volition, and honor to keep all of us safe, the older woman would have had a minor stroke of worry.

 

“Please do not fret my dear sister, our little princess will be back to her old self, and will gladly partake in spending time with all her family. It would only be natural for her to be so busy with her work. I may be the crowned king of Nohr but, she also harbors the responsibility of ruling over the kingdom of Valla and the astral plane we currently partake in, isn’t that right, Lord Ryoma?” The blonde haired older man smiled at the crowned king of Hoshido and was gladly rewarded with a hearty chuckle, Ryoma’s untamed mane swayed with his laughter,

“Well of course she would, it wouldn’t be like my sister to just ignore us. In due time, she will jump out once again but, as her family we must also try to lift off the weight she carries. Ruling two kingdoms seems like an actual pain, however, we all recognize our dear sister loves every part of being a role model for the newer generations to come. I strongly believe that no one else can keep us safe and rule over both kingdoms with power unlike hers, she was born for this.” His smile saddened, “Even if that means she may lose freedom, we all know how selfless she was back then, and how she has always been. That is why I must not neglect my kingdom so I can eventually catch up to her, it is what to be expected of her older brother. Yet, she’s already beating us both, isn’t that right Lord Xander?”

 

The blonde-haired man gripped the wild haired man’s shoulder and gruffly chuckled while nodding his head. Both men had a laughing fit until it began to die out. Camilla felt the love the older men had for Kamui, even if there was no blood, family would always be family. She smiled to herself and realized that the younger woman had not left her quarters besides work related negotiations or meetings, it gave the younger woman an air of maturity, like a dusty old king, neglecting his wife over the fate of his kingdom. Her pulse began to quicken, there was a night she remembered very clearly, a night where there was no one around to interrupt her fascination of the moonlight and the dancers of the night called stars. Why was Kamui such an old man, all she wanted from her baby sister was constant attention,

_It’s not like I’m asking her to hand over her dragon blood, it’s not an impossible task, so why must I be left alone?_

* * *

 

Knowing that her intuition was always in check, during her search for her darling, little sister she managed to spot her by the Mess hall, slumped on a tree stump, asleep on Shura’s shoulder. It was very late, the stars were breathtaking, and the full moon made her search for Kamui a bit less unbearable but, the younger woman was not in her quarters. After consulting Felicia, the light-haired brunette recalled the younger woman declaring service in the mess hall later in the night. She gladly took the maid’s words and made her way into the darkness. The night’s wind blew at her silk night gown and her quilt was not covering enough to fend her from night chills, she let go of her incessant shivering and began to search for the younger woman throughout the astral plane. Once she spotted both Shura and Kamui sitting side by side admiring the stars she realized her younger sister was asleep, she gingerly walked up to Shura, kindly greeted the older man and stared at Kamui’s peaceful sleep-filled expression,

 

“Good evening Mister Shura, I was searching all over for my darling Kamui, has she been any trouble? I’ve noticed that there is a strong scent of alcohol around here, have you also been drinking?” The older man gently nodded and nudged his neck at Kamui,

 

“The kid here has also had a couple drinks, she wasn’t feelin’ well and needed somethin’ to take the edge off.” His eyes widened and looked up at the lilac haired princess, “Of course, I supervised her, so she wouldn’t die of alcohol poisonin’.” Camilla took in the idea of Kamui ingesting alcohol and finding only pleasure in it, asking for seconds and having a grand time in the mess hall. The older woman closed her eyes shut, a wave of emotions washed over her and it made her shudder in disgust.

 

_Garon was always drinking alcohol and with the fog of his own pleasure would eventually keep it as an outlet for his stress, grief and after some time taking it out on her mother, beating and brutally raping Camilla’s mother. Eventually after so much drinking and beating he managed to slaughter the woman to death, violently pulverizing the woman with several punches and stomps to her skull into a bloody pulp and nonchalantly discarding her for another woman that kindly replaced her mother._

 

She felt a shiver again and looked up at Shura, she knew Kamui cared for him, he was one of the younger woman’s close friends besides Azura. Camilla knew she had no right to judge Kamui on who she chooses to befriend, and that the younger woman matured enough to make her own decisions. Realization hit the older woman hard, she would not judge the older man tonight. The wind once again blew at her night gown, and her eyes began to sting.

 

“Thank you mister Shura, I am more than happy in knowing my darling sister has such a wonderful and responsible friend, such as yourself. However, I will be taking over for the night, it is very late and my sweet heart requires her bed so, I shall kindly take my leave with her, if you don’t mind.” The older man gingerly helped Kamui up, placed her on the older woman’s back who was in turn gracefully pulled up and hoisted by the Nohrian princess onto her shoulders. Shura looked up at the sky in awe and bid the Nohrian princess a good night. The older man walked off in silence, while chugging his beat-up flask with a slow flick of his wrist.

 

* * *

 

 

Camilla’s walk back to Kamui’s quarters was something she would forever keep in her heart. The soft breathing tickling her ear, the way Kamui would snuggle against her back and wrap her legs around the older woman’s waist in turn made Camilla’s heart pound rapidly. Her cheeks began to ablaze, and her legs began to wobble. She could use the weight of the woman’s armor as an excuse but, it was half the truth, all the emotions that were once again pouring themselves onto the lilac haired woman’s mind gave her legs the equivalence of a new born fawn. The younger woman’s tree house appeared in the distance, her legs would begin to give out in any moment. However, her desire to tuck in Kamui and pour good night kisses all over the younger woman’s face gave her an extra amount of stamina. So, she began to walk with quicker, softer strides and eventually made it to Kamui’s front steps. Camilla looked back at Kamui and her soft breathing stayed in tempo, she relished into the younger woman’s touch and began to walk up her steps.

* * *

 

 

With a graceful kick on the door and a sway of her hips, the heiress quickly made it to the younger woman’s bed. The lilac haired woman took in her surroundings, it was unkempt and documents were scattered all around her desk. Books were decorating the floor with folded over pages and notes wrinkled in them.

“My dearest must have been studying after hours it seems, I must put everything in order, it’s only expected of her older sister to pamper her little sister on her accomplishments,” she glanced back at the younger woman’s sleeping form and smiled, “Time to make my darling Kamui smile with joy!”

 

The heiress may have been a notorious, well known vicious wyvern rider but, that did not hinder her female studies in the role of a proper wife, to clean after her beloved, cook for her dearest, and to let her love have their way with her. To become the ideal woman a large amount of etiquette training and studying was crammed into her young mind, and became second nature to the Nohrian heiress. The idea of pampering Kamui, cooking and waking up to the younger woman made her heart flip, it was her dream but, she knew it would stay a dream. She sighed and decided to quickly busy herself with the disaster that her little sister called a home.

 

An hour had passed of gently organizing Kamui’s materials, documents and notes. The older woman swept the floor, washed a few coffee stained mugs and refolded the younger woman’s wardrobe while gently storing them back into their specific drawers. Camilla decided to check on Kamui’s food inventory and wasn’t surprised to see pastries that were left unfinished in their containers, she giggled, “My dearest is afraid to show others her sweet tooth, I’ll have to make her a couple pastries as punishment for acting so childish,” there were about three and some half-eaten tarts in her cupboard and 2 corn muffins that were nibbled around, however, there was no meat or vegetal produce in sight,

“Oh my, she not only was hiding her sweet tooth but, because she was so involved in her work, she practically lived off what she had instead of asking anyone of us for help. What a stubborn babe.”

 

The heiress quietly walked up to Kamui, gracefully kneeled beside her bed, gently kissed the younger woman’s forehead and smiled to herself,

 

“This will not do. From now on, I will be nurturing you once more. And that means starting from dawn until the end of time, I will be making you breakfast and giving you the love you need.”

 

Camilla did a once over around the room, poured out a cup of water, and pulled out fresh clothes for the younger woman to change in. No matter how dashing Kamui looked in her armor, it would cause discomfort while sleeping and Camilla wanted her little sister to be as comfortable as possible. She gingerly sat the cup on the younger woman’s desk and devilishly smirked.

 

“I’ll be undressing my darling princess…I truly hope she’s sound asleep.”

 

Kamui was shuffling around her sheets, sweat was forming around her forehead and her cheeks were flushed. Camilla felt heat form between her thighs but, quickly ran to the younger woman’s side, smoothly removing the younger woman’s armor. Camilla’s fingers lingered on the younger woman’s solid abdomen, the sweat that was perspiring from it made heat rise again, a moan was forming. Camilla hissed and bit her lip. What was left of armor was the younger woman’s leg armor, the older woman sighed and quickly pulled off the quilt to the side of the bed.

“Removing this will require her to sit up…I’ll need to be as gentle as possible, hopefully it won’t take too long. Please be patient, my love.” Once the quilt was removed, two steady hands went beside Kamui’s face, one on each side. The younger woman’s breath hitched, and Camilla felt remorse swim around her abdomen, she didn’t want to look down at the younger woman’s disgusted glare but, she felt it was only fair to explain herself.

 

She slowly looked down to see Kamui’s closed, and gentle breathing mocking her, and decided to tease her Kamui tomorrow morning for scaring her half to death. Getting back on task, Camilla raised the younger woman’s right leg to reveal the knot and latch that holds her leg armor in place. It resided by the younger woman’s inner thigh and she surprised herself by hitching her breath. There was no way she would be able to unhook it without turning Kamui over, and disturbing the younger woman’s sleep. She formed an idea that fully awake and sober Kamui would surely yell at her for but, Kamui was not awake, and it only seemed fair to not disturb her too much. The heiress seductively grinned to herself and tied her hair back as to not tickle the younger woman’s inner thighs. Once her hair was perfectly brushed and tied she decided to get to work, her dear Kamui would wake up sore with her leg armor still on if she did not act soon.

 

Slowly peering onto Kamui’s inner thigh, she breathed in an alluring musky scent, and kissed the younger woman’s thigh, a shiver was produced and Camilla felt her cheeks heat up while her heart began to catch up. Kamui was just so beautiful, yet handsome and ruggedly strong. The heiress loved every side of Kamui but, her vulnerable side was only ever previewed, now that Camilla was in charge, in between her legs, relishing her scent and being pulled in by what was sitting in between the younger woman’s thighs, release was what screamed in her mind. She looked up to see if Kamui was pretending to be asleep, waiting to scold the older woman for her inappropriate actions, but nothing ever came. She slowly kissed the younger woman’s abdomen and felt a spark ignite inside herself, if she kept this up she’d end up ravishing Kamui on the spot.

 

Camilla slowly shook her head and decided to refocus on her task; removing those accursed leg straps so her darling could sleep in peace and comfort. Her teeth gently scraped at the younger woman’s inner thigh and a soft mewl was heard, a soft moan escaped the older woman’s mouth and was quickly clamped by her left hand. Embarrassment and arousal were circling her cheeks and breathing, the thought of Kamui moaning made a switch in her mind flicker, causing her to miss the latch and bite into the younger woman’s thigh.

 

Kamui shivered and a slight moan escaped the younger woman’s mouth causing the room to suddenly heat over. The lilac haired woman gently kissed the flushed, bitten skin and once again focused on the latch, swiftly unlatching it in seconds. Camilla looked up to check on Kamui and the scent of alcohol was what made her pondering halt, her left leg was left armored over…and unmarked, her cheeks began to heat up and she slowly dipped her head into the younger woman’s left inner thigh, quickly unlatching the final leg strap.

 

Once both leg straps were unlatched, the heiress began to pull off the younger woman’s left side, in a soft and swift manner. Once removed, she quietly set it on the side of the bed, her heart was beginning to race once more, Kamui looked so vulnerable, her short raven hair always surprised the heiress on how soft it was, she was beginning to desire the feel of her fingers softly going through the younger woman’s hair, brushing her hair back and kissing her closed eyelids to show how much she loved the younger woman under her, however, that may be a little too much for Kamui. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kamui’s mumbling, she fumbled off the bed in search of the cup of water she set aside for her little sister.

 

Once back by the younger woman’s side she gingerly placed a hand to lift Kamui’s head, feeding her water, once she made sure the younger woman finished hydrating herself, dressed the younger woman in a night gown and she quickly stood, returning the cup back into the kitchen. The kitchen showed a dramatic improvement from her cleaning episode earlier and she realized that if she left Kamui on her own in no less than 24 hours the whole house would be twice as messy as it was earlier.

 

“I’d be willing to become her servant if it meant cleaning up after her as an excuse to live with her forever,” Kamui’s grunting and mumbling brought the older woman back to reality. Camilla made her way back to Kamui’s bed and her skin flushed in surprise, her eyes may have been deceiving her but, it seemed to be real. The younger woman was rubbing her thighs together, skin shining with perspiration, grunting slightly concealed by lip biting, cheeks and ears ablaze— “…Camilla…please…”

_Did my darling just moan for me?! How is this happening, I cannot fathom any hypothesis for her behavior… I’ll just have to tease her a bit._

 

The older woman quickly removed Kamui’s right leg armor and unceremoniously threw it away from her current position. Kamui’s hips were beginning to grind against a makeshift body she was dreaming of and her hands were clenching the sheets in a frustrated manner. Camilla sat gently, straddled Kamui and began to kiss the younger woman’s facial features, significantly leaving the lips in isolation. Each kiss growing with heat and lingering more than the previous. Camilla was beginning to feel herself crack, she had to get some form of release or else she’d go mad. Every muscle in her body began to ache and her carnal desires were fogging up her vision, she needed to regain focus or else she’d do something she’d make Kamui regr—

 

Her rear was given a strong squeeze and a brusque smack, her moans escaped before the older woman could process who struck her, a grunt and a purr was heard under Camilla’s fragile form. _Kamui’s awake?! Oh dear, is she upset?! I have crossed a line that I shouldn’t ha—_

 

“You…’ve always had such a fat ass…Cam…illa. Do you not know what it does to me?! It makes me,” A smack was given to her rear once more with a gentle squeeze in tow, “want to devour you…and make you…beg for more…what…wh…what do you have to say for yourself, huh?!”

 

Before Camilla could respond her back was slammed onto the younger woman’s bed, her heart was racing and the cycle of events that were occurring were incredulous, _was the alcohol Kamui ingested really that strong?_ Pushing that aside for a moment, that didn’t stop her body from becoming aroused, in fact, she felt her body shudder from Kamui’s brusque behavior against her unsuspecting rear end. The stinging sensation from her bum made her panties coat themselves with a familiar warm sensation. She knew she had to play along with the younger woman or else Kamui may turn violent but, was entranced by how well-built the younger woman was.

 

All the combat she had been through had deliciously worked in the older woman’s favor. No matter how much she marveled at Kamui, she’d always be surprised on how much the younger woman quickly matured through troubling times,

_The fight isn’t close to over, but knowing my darling, she’ll lead us all to better times, I mean look at those arms, **UGH** , I would kill for her to pull my hair viciously. My love can have all of me, I’ll willingly give her everything._

 

“I haven’t the faintest clue my dear Kamui…why don’t you show me what it is I’m showing off that greatly upsets you, my princess?” she dared herself to look up, the moonlight illuminated enough of the room, but the way Kamui was staring down at her…her panties in turn soaked themselves by it.

 

The younger woman’s crimson eyes radiated with lust and her slit irises shot daggers through her body, she felt like a wolf was hungrily staring at its prey. And it turned her on even more, the look the younger woman was giving her would have to be her favorite yet. The older woman gently wrapped her arms around Kamui’s neck and pulled her to the crook of her neck. A grunt was heard, it tickled her,

 

“… _You_ upset me, Camilla. I…’m too…unworthy uh…ff’…these feelings…you…you’re m-my gor…gorgeous older sister…no matter what I do…I’ll…I’ll never guh…get over you… I…I’m s-supposed to be a…l…leader, and h…here I am lusting over y…you.”

 

Camilla pulled her arms back to grip the younger woman’s shoulders, she looked directly up at the younger woman’s bloodshot eyes, tears dripping down her cheeks onto the older woman’s face, it broke her heart, she knew that she had to leave the younger woman alone but her desires were getting the best out of her, she had to leave, Kamui was not sober, it would be wrong to take advantage of her little sister this way but, she stayed.

 

She wasn’t strong enough, she couldn’t let this opportunity pass, the younger woman would probably marry someone after the war, she wouldn’t want to spend time with her older sister anymore and it made her heart twinge in pain. Camilla’s mind was starting to fog again, the younger woman’s scars looked so ravishing, her hands met Kamui’s rugged abdomen again, raking her nails against muscular skin sent her heart ablaze, a grunt and a hiss was released by the younger woman and the older woman lost it.

 

“Kamui…darling, you’re drunk…I…shouldn’t even be touching you this way…I want you…dear…I need you…I cannot wait any longer…please…take me…I’m all yours. Do away with me…use me to your heart’s content…I was made to be used by you, my love…”

 

Silence was spreading around Kamui’s quarters, Camilla’s heart was racing in embarrassment, she knew she had confessed more than she should have, it made her cheeks burn in disgust. A creak was heard by Kamui shuffling, she was pulling something off, Camilla’s eyes widened in surprise. The younger woman was removing the older woman’s soaked underwear, Camilla shut her eyes in embarrassment,

_This cannot be happening, oh dear Kamui is taking this very seriously…I must play the part, I must make this memorable, at least for me…who knows if my darling will remember any of this._

The older woman opened her eyes and was met with the same carnal desire she peeked a few moments earlier, Kamui’s lips were parted, her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was beginning to sound like heaving, Camilla bit her lip and forced her legs to close tightly to receive some form of friction, she would definitely be staying for all of Kamui’s needs. All her embarrassment was thrown out of the window, giving off a seductive grin and with lidded eyes pushed Kamui onto her back, and began to undress herself, very slowly, never faltering her gaze. Once Camilla’s nightgown was removed, she threw it off Kamui’s bed and onto the floor. Camilla straddled the younger woman’s abdomen and was about to remove her lace bra but was gently grabbed by Kamui, eyes burning with desire, she was about to ask what was concerning the younger woman but was interrupted by Kamui’s raspy, needy voice.

 

“…Let me help you…I want to see you already…”

 

Camilla’s thighs were gripped firmly, they both locked gazes and felt the air around them heat up, causing both women to sweat in anticipation. Kamui pushed Camilla onto her lap, sat up to meet her gaze once more and clumsily kissed the older woman’s forehead. A loud _click_ was heard and the heiress’s bra was brusquely thrown behind her. She felt completely bare, all her garments were removed and the way the younger woman’s eyes were scanning her every inch of skin sent her pale skin ablaze.

 

Kamui began to kiss Camilla’s neck, leaving bright red bites cascading down her neck to her collarbone, a soft lick between her breasts and two of the younger woman’s calloused, yet soft hands began to massage the older woman’s soft breasts. Camilla let a shudder escape her lips and her eyes began to water with desire, she needed more, more caresses, more marks, _anything_. She wanted to become Kamui’s canvas, to be filled with everything the younger woman would give her, she wanted to belong to Kamui for the night.

 

“Camilla…you’re…more beautiful…more beautiful than I’ve ever…i-imagined. Wrap your l…legs around my waist…don’t you…dare look anywhere else besides my eyes…understood?

 

The older woman complied and wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s neck, staring intently at the crimson pools that shimmered in the moonlight. Kamui leaned in and kissed Camilla’s neck and made her hands trace every inch of the older woman’s body without losing her lust-filled gaze on the heiress. Her hands stopped onto Camilla’s rear, the older woman breath hitched and practically begged Kamui for her touch,

 

“Kamui…please spank me…I want to be left marked by you darling…please do with me as much as your heart desires…touch me,” her hands went over Kamui’s and squeezed them intently, “…Please!”

 

Kamui grinned and did as she was told, her grip became brusquely rough and she began to spank each cheek with a strong force, gaining loud mewls of pleasure and soft _more_ ’s and _harder_ ’s. Camilla felt her cheeks sting and her body shuddering in pleasure but, before she could beg for more Kamui plunged a finger inside of her sopping vaginal walls. Slowly circling her middle finger inside the older woman while moaning and breathing heavily onto Camilla’s neck, Camilla felt her body surge with electricity, her hips began to grind into Kamui’s touch while trying to find a rhythm for both of them.

 

The younger woman decided to pick up the pace and decided to add another finger into the older woman, Camilla’s breathing began to be swallowed by her loud moans, she was losing her composure and all she wanted was to continue riding the younger woman’s fingers for the rest of eternity. Her eyes were lidded with pleasure and she began to roughly grind her hips against Kamui’s fingers, finding a good pace, she began to feel Kamui’s weight pushing her onto her back, with Kamui mercilessly pumping her two fingers inside her, her eyes began to water once again, one hand let go to grasp the sheets, she was close, and she didn’t want this to end so soon. Kamui stared back at Camilla’s pleasure filled expression and began to give her a “come hither” motion inside of her, fluids were being sloshed out of the older woman, wet noises were being heard by Kamui’s restless pounding and both women were panting with desire, sweat and sex was drowning the room with its aroma and nothing else mattered.

 

Camilla felt heat in her abdomen and knew that in any moment she would cum, her fluids would be coating the younger woman’s fingers and it made her jump over the edge, a couple more pumps and she’d be over. Kamui felt her fingers tighten and quickly pulled out her coated fingers while Camilla groaned in deception, it made Kamui grin. Camilla was very close to orgasming but was rudely interrupted by Kamui’s unanticipated action, it made her heart skip a bit when she peeked Kamui’s smile. The younger woman noticed the older woman’s longing gaze and laid her fingers against Camilla’s lips, without a second thought, Camilla began to slowly lick around the younger woman’s fingers and completely sucking both digits furiously with lidded eyes oozing with desire.

 

Once clean, the younger woman started to leave trails of kisses onto the older woman’s abdomen and made her way to Camilla’s flushed, semi-trimmed, drenched vagina. Her heavy breathing made Camilla twitch in desperation, the older woman dared to look down and noticed Kamui marveling at her slick area, it made her heart soar, she looked so awed.

_It makes this hurt even more because she won’t recall any of this in the morning._

Kamui bit onto her inner thigh and began to slowly lick Camilla’s drenched, slick area. Slow, experimental licks were given until it became quick, flickering lapping around her outer walls. Camilla began to grip onto the younger woman’s hair, brushing it back or onto the side, relishing her soft raven locks, her breathing was beginning to lose its composure, she began to moan over each moan, growing louder and needier, losing herself with each lick the younger woman was giving her. Kamui began to flick the older woman’s clit with her over confident tongue, Camilla began to tightly grip the younger woman’s hair, grinding onto Kamui’s tongue, her mind was beginning to go blank, she was once again close to cumming. A finger began to rub her needy clit, Kamui’s tongue plunged inside her and everything went white.

 

“AH…K-KAMUI…I-I LOVE YOU…OH SO MUCH!”

 

Her hips began to ride the younger woman’s tongue as erratically as possible, she would ride out her orgasm on the younger woman’s tongue until she was satisfied. Moments passed with her trying to regain her breathing, Kamui slowly rose on top of Camilla and crashed her drenched lips onto Camilla’s dry, needy ones. Tongues began to clash, her orgasm began to explode onto her taste buds and her hands began to reach for Kamui’s face, she began to lick the younger woman’s lips and suck on her lower lip, she heard a moan escape between kisses and was forced into submission by Kamui’s hungry tongue.

 

The younger woman began to roughly kiss the older woman, her lust filled kisses left zero to no space for breathing and Camilla needed to breathe, even if it meant letting go of the younger woman’s soft lips. A minute passed of them trying to regain their breathing, both women drowning with lust, Camilla was the one who closed the distance this time, this time with a soft, passionate chain of kisses. Kamui had a strange flicker in her eyes, leaned down to chastely kiss the older woman and slumped onto the crook of Camilla’s neck.

 

“…L…love…you…”

 

Camilla felt her tears begin to finally cascade, the tears she would have shed if she was properly thinking earlier, reality finally set in her mind and it stung. The older woman laid Kamui back into bed and lovingly brushed her hair until she was sure the younger woman was sound asleep. She gently picked up her things and headed to Kamui’s bathroom, focusing on getting as clean and unnoticeably flushed as possible. She began to quickly rub her skin with the younger woman’s soap container and felt her stomach twist in disgust.

_I’m going to smell like her… I’m honestly the worst person to ever exist. How repulsive._

 

Once her bathing was finished she quickly grabbed her drenched underwear and put it back on. Her body shivered in disgust, noticing how lewd her actions were, she decided it was only fair for her to dress up and leave the younger woman’s quarters, it wouldn’t be fair for her to sleep with Kamui any further, there might be a huge misunderstanding between the two of them and the older woman wouldn’t want to tarnish their relationship any further. She grabbed Kamui’s hair brush from her dresser and brushed her hair back to her formal look, instead of the crazy mess her hair had become after her actions. Camilla made her way back to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for the younger woman, laid it beside the younger woman’s bed and headed towards the door. One quick glance back at Kamui and she was gone, gently shutting the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kamui, darling. We need to talk…sweetie, look at me, follow me to my quarters. Can you walk?”

 

Kamui was once again drinking alone, it frightened the older woman, she didn’t want to do anything irresponsible again but the younger woman looked strange again, she appeared 10 years older holding that crimson flask, nothing good would come out of this.

 

“Camilla? Look it’s not what you think. I’m fine, please…please don’t misunderstand. This…this is just me relishing into the past, I’m not an alcoholic. Far from it! I just like to drink every once in a while, okay? I-I’m old enough to drink!”

 

She noticed how uneasy Kamui looked, she felt horrible for interrupting her so abruptly, however, she knew she had to talk to the younger woman about what happened so long ago, she’d lost sleep thinking about what everything meant that night. It was obvious the younger woman was not aware of their sexual encounter, brushing off Camilla’s change of wardrobe with clothing that covered her open skin. Her cheeks began to flush at the memory of it all, she needed closure, even if it was some silly mistake, she needed to tell Kamui, it wouldn’t be fair to the both of them if the younger woman was left blind about that night, or worse, remembering it and blaming herself for ambushing the older woman and destroying their relationship for good. No. Camilla would be the one to decide their fate.

 

“Yes, you are a grown and mature adult. And because of that we will have a mature and adult conversation in my quarters. No ‘what if’s’ and or ‘but’s’, do I make myself clear?”

 

The Vallite queen slowly nodded her head, placed her flask into her desk cabinet and followed behind a sweaty and nervous princess, gently closing her door. The older woman made sure to inform her own caretakers to not allow any passage into her quarters. If she was going to be the mature one, she didn’t want anyone to get in her way. No matter the stakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind and helpful reviews. Please continue to send me messages and tips on what i should include or improve in the next upcoming chapter. I'm really passionate about this ship, and i really want all of you to have something to look forward to. 
> 
> I wish you all a Happy New Year, and an amazing day/night/afternoon/evening!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at making something for the fates community, there really isn't any f!kamui/Camilla fics that aren't one-shots. So, me being an idiot, always follow the motto, "if I can't have it, then I'll do it myself." Please, leave comments and reviews. This is my first ever written work and I want to improve myself. All in all, I really appreciate the read and I hope you all have a wonderful day/night/afternoon and evening!


End file.
